


The Queens of Stormholt Part 10 Chapter 18: Alone Together in the Midst of Chaos

by KennaxVal



Category: The Crown & the Flame (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 23:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20125879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	The Queens of Stormholt Part 10 Chapter 18: Alone Together in the Midst of Chaos

There’s a knock on the door. At first, Annelyse doesn’t want to answer it but decides to open up, assuming it’s Tevan. Instead, she sees a man with dark hair and eyes, dressed in a manner unknown to her.

“Queen Annelyse,” he says bowing gracefully, “my name is Liam, King of Cordonia.”

“King of where?” she asks, not sure if she actually cares.

He backs up, studying her face. When she looks down saying nothing, he exits the room, only to be stopped by the Aurelian.

“I’m sorry,” she says, “I’m not normally rude, I’ve just been going through a lot.”

“I know,” he says with a solemn look, “I remember my mother reading about the destruction of Aurelia to me when I was a child. She held me close as I cried over such a terrible loss. ”

She gives him a puzzled look, “that was only a few weeks ago, how…? Are you from another world like Diavolos?” 

“Close,” he says with a laugh, shaking his head, “I come from your future, centuries from this year. My mother was half Aurelian, and my father has a little Aurelian blood in him too.”

She smiles at him, “I can tell; you look part Aurelian. Thank gods for that. Seeing you helps me feel better because you’re living proof that Aurelian culture lives on through the centuries.”

“Oh yes,” his eyes light up at the opportunity to talk about the subject, “my mother insisted that my education included extensive studies into Aurelian history and culture.” He looks down, fondly reminiscing, “some of my favorite memories as a child were my mother telling me bedtime stories about the legendary Queen Annelyse and the adventures she had with her husband, King Tevan.”

Annelyse shifts uncomfortably, “well, did your mother ever mention where the refugees went? How about whether or not Tevan and I stay happy together.”

“Oh, yes,” he nods, “the love between you and Tevan is legendary in my era. They even made a movie about you two.”

“A movie?”

He laughs, “Never mind. The point is, even though you two are fighting now, I know you both love each other and your children. You’ll make it work, wherever you go.”

A knock at the door interrupts them; it’s Tevan. “Excuse me,” he says, eyeing Liam, “if you don’t mind, I’d like a moment alone with my wife.”

Liam stands up, “by all means, your majesty.” He bows to Tevan and talks his leave.

“Who was that?” Tevan asks, cautiously sitting next to Annelyse. 

She squeezes his hand, projecting warmth from her eyes, “it’s a long story, but it is important for us to talk…”

***

Val is unusually aggressive sparring against Kailani and Rowan. The rolling hills echo as she clashes swords with her friends. There are more cuts and bruises accumulated then either of the visitors are used to. Tempers are rising, as Kenna comes down to greet them. Her blue, silk, diamond encrusted dress and long, brown hair are flowing in the wind. As always, she is a sight to behold.

“May I borrow Val for a moment?” she asks to a relieved Rowan and Kailani. They gladly depart, leaving her with a visibly uncomfortable Val. 

“Look, Val, I…”

“You don’t have to say anything, Kenna,” Val tells her, “I know I’ve been overreacting. Bigger things are going on than my stupid feelings.”

She cups Val’s face and kisses her. It’s the first time in far too long, and they take a moment to savor the feeling.

“Val, nothing is more important to me than you and your happiness, and I guess I just assumed you would agree with me. But I should have talked to you before making any announcement. I’m sorry.”

The Mercenary pauses, then pulls her in for a hug, “it’s alright gorgeous, I guess we can try it out and see how it all works out.”

“Thank you, Val,” she says looking deep into the eyes of her beloved, “I couldn’t do this without you. It’s a fair point that the decadence of the Aurelians may be off-putting to our people, I think it’ll go over easier if they know you support this decision.”

“Sure thing,” Val says to her, “now if we’re all done with this fighting business, there’s somewhere I want to take you…”

***

Val leads her, hand in hand, to the lake. By now, night has fallen, the moon providing just enough light for the Queens of Stormholt to see each other and their immediate surroundings. Val stops her at the edge and stands face to face with her.

“It’s been too long since we’ve enjoyed each other’s company,” Val says reaching for her dress, gently pulling it up over her head. Her brown hair cascades down to her shoulders. Val’s ordinarily rough hands are surprisingly soft while removing the rest of Kenna’s clothes. Item by item, Val undresses Kenna, their smiles are bright against the moonlight.

At first, Kenna moves to cover herself with her arms, but stops and lets them hang to the side. Proudly, she stands naked, allowing her wife drink in the perfect sight.

“Gods, you’re beautiful,” the Mercenary says, looking her up and down.  
Val cups her breasts and thumbs her nipples. Kenna enjoys her wife’s touch and wants more. As Val’s fingers move down to graze her folds, she calls out to the Mercenary involuntarily. 

“I’ve missed your touch,” Kenna says pleased with the way Val looks at her. After all these years, to know that she and Val are still attracted to each other makes her happy.

With Val’s arms wrapped around her, they press their lips together, and she sinks into the kiss while being lowered to the ground. The cool grass lightly tickles her skin.

A twitch runs through her body as Val kisses her entrance and softly caresses the area with her fingers. Val tongues her wet folds before going inside and pleasuring her. Just before she comes, Val stops to look at her nakedness once more.

“Please,” she moans, her bare form writhing “don’t stop.”

Val eases a finger inside and kisses her. Just before Kenna climaxes, the Mercenary pulls out long enough to strip off her armor. Kenna watches with heated anticipation as Val completely undresses, lying naked on top of her. She feels Val’s finger inside her again as the free hand caresses her breasts. The skin to skin contact makes her tingle with desire. Val’s kisses go from her lips to her breasts to in between her legs. Pleasure overwhelms her as Val goes inside of her. She buries her hands in Val’s hair, and her sensitive nub is flicked by Val until she comes. But Val doesn’t stop tasting Kenna; her sex is continuously probed by Val’s tongue and experiences multiple orgasms. She leans back, moaning Val’s name, and savoring the feel of Val’s tongue inside her.

***  
Val lays down, putting her arm around Kenna, who rests her head on her chest. She feels Kenna’s lips on her breasts and the Warrior Queen’s fingers gently pinching her nipples. She kisses the top of Kenna’s head, encouraging her to continue. Kenna teases her wet folds before easing a finger inside of her. The motion inside is overwhelming, and she moans to Kenna. Her hips lock up as the intensity and speed increase. Kenna pulls out before she can finish and kisses her passionately.

The Warrior Queen’s tongue brushes against her body going lower and licks her sex. Kenna sucks her pearl, and she feels divine. Her hips thrust without warning, but Kenna keeps up, her mouth and fingers still inside of Val. Finally, she lets out a loud groan of ecstasy as she climaxes again and again. Kenna kisses her entrance one last time and crawls up to her. 

They both bask in each other’s embrace melting away at each other’s touch. Their skin glides on contact as they move in rhythm with one another. After some time, they stand up, looking at the lake. It looks inviting to the two devoted wives.

“You never could resist making love by a body of water,” Val says, playfully slapping Kenna’s butt.

Kenna grins, “oh and you could?” She responds, firmly smacking Val’s butt, and running ahead.

Val chases her into the lake, a cooling, blissful sensation overtakes them.

As they float weightlessly, they cuddle and share a long kiss. Kenna clutches Val tightly, looking deep into her eyes as their legs intertwine in the fresh, clear water.

“I felt such sorrow when we fought,” she tells Val, as they lay on the shallow end.

“I did too,” Val says, running her fingers through Kenna’s long, brown hair, “so let’s maybe not do that again. Even makeup sex isn’t worth fighting with you.”  
Kenna laughs before Val pulls her into a deep, intoxicating kiss. They ignore the world around them as they lose themselves in the taste of each other’s lips and make love once more…

As the evening wears on, Kenna lays on top of Val, looking into her eyes. The Mercenary can tell a more pressing matter has crossed her wife’s mind.  
“Val,” Kenna starts, “what exactly did Azura show you?”

She closes her eyes; she’s been dreading this moment. “She showed me, the future. Not just Liam, but others; terrible people, Kenna, even worse than Luther.” Even as Kenna’s body tenses, she continues, “I saw weapons unlike any I’ve ever imagined; weapons that can destroy whole cities in a matter of seconds. Kenna; she wanted me to leave you for her, saying we could stop all of this.”

“Do you think she can?” Kenna looks concerned, not sure she wants the answer.

“Honestly, I do,” she tells Kenna, “but I also looked into her heart, and I didn’t like what I saw. Kenna, the thing she has in common with all those monsters is that none of them believe in human freedom. They all think they know what’s best for everyone else. No matter her intentions, she would have ended up just like them.”

“And what made you decide to bring Liam here?”

She smiles at Kenna, “he’s like you. Always, trying to do what’s best for everyone, even if it isn’t easy. The world has great horrors ahead of it, but people like you and him give me hope. That’s Azura’s misunderstanding; she wants to force people to behave a certain way, but the Kennas and Liams of this world inspire them to make the right choices. It won’t be easy, but I believe in humanity. With people like Liam as a guiding light, the world will find its place.”

They get dressed and walk back to the castle, hand in hand, knowing that they have a significant challenge ahead, but more confident than ever in their union and their ability to triumph over darkness.


End file.
